Labrador Retriever
The Labrador Retriever is a breed of dog in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. It is the mascot of one of the DS version games. Description and Temperament DS: "'Originating in England, this breed is highly intelligent, kind in nature, and great as assistance dogs." 3DS (NTSC): "Prized for its intelligence and gentle disposition, this English breed is a great guide dog." 3DS (PAL): "Bred in England, the Labrador is highly intelligent, affectionate and great as a guide dog." The Lab is known for it's loyalty and trust. It makes for a great pet and a nice companion, and will get along with almost any other dog. In real life, the AKC recognizes three colors of the Labrador Retriever breed: chocolate, black, and yellow (known as "cream" in the DS Nintendogs games). Silver fur has begun to become prominant in the breed, but the AKC refuses to acknowledge it yet until it becomes a more common occurrence than it currently is. Contrary to popular belief, certain colors are not isolated to certain colored parents. Two yellow Labs can still produce chocolate and black puppies, and the same goes for the other two colors. Sometimes Chesapeake Bay Retrievers are mistaken for chocolate Labs. One thing to look for when trying to differentiate the two breeds is the dog's coat type: while the Lab's short fur is perfectly straight, the Chesapeake Bay Retriever's short fur is somewhat wavy. Unlocking the Breed *Labrador & Friends: Starter Breed *Chihuahua & Friends: 45,000 Trainer Points *Dachshund & Friends: 50,000 Trainer Points *Dalmatian & Friends: 45,000 Trainer Points *Best Friends: Starter Breed *Toy Poodle & New Friends: Starter Breed *Golden Retriever & New Friends: 3,400 Owner Points or play 15 days in a row *French Bulldog & New Friends: 5,800 Owner Points or play 21 days in a row Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Labrador still comes in the same three colors as it did in the original game, except the Cream color is called Yellow, and the colors come in different shades. If the player chooses "Surprise me!" they may find a Labrador Retriever with a Dalmatian pattern in either black spots or brown spots, a silver Lab, or a pure white Lab. Neighbors Three neighbors own Labradors. They are: *Butters, owned by Alan *Poppi, owned by Tom *Daisy, owned by The Kenel (display dog) 3DS: *Fido, owned by Honest Abe (SpotPass DLC in U.S.) *Buddy, owned by B. Clinten (SpotPass DLC) As a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendog "A puppy for you to train on your Nintendo DS. They come in a wide variety of breeds, colors, coat styles, and personalities. You can train them, use dog toys to play with them, and feed them treats to establish a real link with your virtual pet. Other features include the ability to enter your dog in disc-catching contests and agility trials on obsticle courses." Nintendo DS: Nintendogs Gallery 8fa0af1e-0381-4ecf-944d-bc376c84978f.jpg|Cream Lab with 3-D Glasses Lab puppy.JPG|Cream Lab 5b9a4736-bb8c-4a11-9b1b-cb1bf5122a2b.jpg|Cream Lab with Mexican Hat lab-yellow.jpg|Yellow Labs in 3DS version lab-black.jpg|Black Labs in 3DS version lab-choc.jpg|Chocolate Labs in 3DS version lab-odd.jpg|Two Spotted Surprise Labs and one Chocolate Lab HNI_0096.JPG|Pure white Labrador Retriever in 3DS silverlab.JPG|Silver Labrador Retriever (3DS) HNI 0014.jpg|DLC neighbor Honest Abe and his Lab Fido both.png|Nintendogs DS blsck.png|Nintendogs DS choco.png|Nintendogs DS cream.png|Nintendogs DS Labrador Retriever.JPG|This is a Yellow Lab in the Nintendogs+Cats game. Trivia * In SSBB, a yellow lab from Nintendogs is an assist trophy that interferes with the player's view of the stage. Category:Dog breeds